The use of radio communication networks is rapidly becoming a part of daily life for more and more people around the globe. GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) networks are just one example of the many different types of radio communication networks that have been implemented world-wide.
Users of such networks often need to know where to turn to obtain support, such as, for example, technical support, customer support, etc. In some cases, a user in a given network is supposed to call their operator for network and/or subscription related issues or a phone manufacturer (e.g., Sony Ericsson) for telephone handset related issues. The telephone numbers of these call centers may frequently change, or the user may have a difficult time attempting to keep track of the multiple, different call center numbers that may be needed to obtain adequate support.